Such connectors are known and essentially comprise a pair of mating connector elements one containing at least one contact element in the form of a plug, and the other containing at least one mating contact element in the form of a socket, or a combination of both plugs and sockets, the contact elements contacting when the connector elements are mated. The contact elements are electrically connected to respective conductors of a cable by various means, such as, for example, soldering, crimping or screw terminals. The connector may be a free connector, that is each connector element is connected to the end of a cable for interconnecting the cables, or one connector element may be mounted on a chasis for coupling to the other connector element connected to a cable.
Cable harness manufacturers may supply a customer with a cable harness with connector elements already connected, in which case it is necessary for the manufacturer to introduce further steps in the assembly of the cable harness to terminate the cable conductors on the contact elements of the connector element. These further steps increase production time and require additional skills of assemblers. Further, if termination is by soldering, hazardous fumes produced during soldering introduce health and safety problems in the assembly area.
In cases where the termination of the cable conductors to the connector's contact elements is carried out in the field rather than in the factory, electric power is required. This may, in some situations, present difficulties.